


Чтобы другие могли жить

by Urtica



Series: Ни да, ни нет [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Air Force, BAMF!Danny, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:55:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23381299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Urtica/pseuds/Urtica
Summary: Смерть уже дышала Стиву в лицо в джунглях Папуа Новой Гвинеи, когда помощь пришла оттуда, откуда он совсем не ждал. Оказывается, его напарник, Дэнни Уильямс, имеет свои секреты. Или история, где Дэнни – крутой бывший боец военно-воздушных сил.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Series: Ни да, ни нет [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402810
Kudos: 48





	Чтобы другие могли жить

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [That Others May Live](https://archiveofourown.org/works/370496) by [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/pseuds/imaginary_iby). 



> Спасибо большое [leoriel](http://archiveofourown.org/users/leoriel/) за бетинг.

  
Стив часто заморгал, стараясь смахнуть кровь и пепел с ресниц в надежде, что от этого вокруг немного прояснится. В голове гудело и казалось, что весь мир сместился влево, а органы чувств передавали происходящее откуда-то справа.

Такой диссонанс раздражал, будто камушек, попавший в ботинок. Стив полностью сосредоточился на боли, стараясь выжать из нее максимум информации о происходящем.

Он лежал, неловко распростершись на земле — судя по тому, как стреляло в левом колене. Щебень, проскальзывающий между пальцами, указывал, что Стив пытался приподняться. Хорошо — он был в состоянии встать, и плохо — таким маневром можно легко крепко подставиться и превратиться в мишень.

Но не в натуре Стива было отсиживаться в укрытии, пока задание не выполнено. Он попробовал восстановить связь между мозгом и конечностями. «Ну же, пора вставать», подумал он, пытаясь убедить руки слушаться, чтобы подняться.

Решительность смешивалась с весельем. Часть сознания Стива старалась выполнять четкие военные приказы, а вторая радостно хихикала, наслаждаясь ощущением, будто у него сорок пальцев. Стив помахал ими перед лицом. Пальцы дрожали и оставляли в воздухе следы, как бенгальские огни, которые они с Мэри жгли на Новый год в детстве. Горящие палочки чертили золотые узоры их имен на фоне чернильного неба.

Часть мозга, озабоченная точками эвакуации и стратегическим прикрытием, начала яростно орать. Да, ситуация сложилась забавная — Стив, одетый в порванную боевую экипировку, покрытый кровью и грязью, разлегся посреди склада, грозящего в любой момент обрушиться на голову, и весело улыбался непокорности собственных конечностей.

И ничего не мог с этим не поделать. Каким бы тренированным бойцом ты ни был — в квалификации Стива можно не сомневаться — но если прямо перед носом взрывается свето-шумовая граната, тело и разум подведут и лучших.

Боль от ожога и удара о землю смогла пробиться сквозь шоковое веселье, и он снова стал сама собранность. 

Пуля задела ящик чуть левее — к счастью, этот звук он смог распознать. Значит, слух пострадал не так сильно. Но вряд ли эта небольшая победа была в состоянии помочь Стиву с приближавшимся, распинывая мусор на своем пути, Во Фатом. 

У него явно двоилось в глазах — в мире существовал только один Во Фат, да и зачем тому тащить целых два помповых дробовика? Не то что бы дробовик и в единственном числе радовал — иногда и одной пули вполне достаточно.

Он попытался отползти подальше. Вдалеке замаячила фигура — Джо, решил Стив. Бесполезно, похоже у того не было оружия.

Когда Стив смог переключить зрение с дальнего плана на ближний, Во Фат уже возвышался над ним. Два дробовика затейливо переплетались, пока, наконец, не стали одним, направленным прямо ему в грудь.

Бездушный звук взводимого курка прошил воздух — раздался сокрушительный выстрел. Даже с восприятием, сбитым из-за столкновения с шумовой гранатой, Стив ожидал громовой звук, не резкий хлопок и тихий свист.

Мир окрасился в красный.

Стив понимал: то, что он видит и то, что происходит на самом деле — это две разные вещи.

Но, несмотря на это, он явно все еще был жив, и не корчился от боли. Мучительно медленно кровь стекала по бровям Во Фата, потоки сливалась в один на носу и дальше стремительно заливали челюсть. Потом тот пошатнулся и исчез из поля зрения.

Нет, разумом Стив понимал, что высокоскоростная пуля, угодившая между глаз, вряд ли оставит простор для воображения. Но как спутанные чувства умудрились растянуть сцену почти до бесконечности — нет. 

Стив понимал, что Во Фат был мертв. От осознания этого ему резко получшело, зрение и слух мгновенно сфокусировались. Не идеально, но хоть что-то.

Стив снова посмотрел вдаль, ища взглядом Джо и надеясь, что тот прояснит происходящее. Но Джо, явно сбитый с толку, стоял с пустыми руками, и глядел куда-то за правое плечо Стива.

Тело, наконец, понемногу возвращалось в норму и Стив, приподнявшись, вгляделся в дым, начавший застилать все вокруг.

Дэнни.

Его напарник стоял, с привычной легкостью держа в руках то, в чем даже не совсем четко видящий Стив опознал снайперскую винтовку Blaser R93.

Привычные брюки и рубашка Дэнни были темными и сугубо практичными, никаких ярких красок и украшательств. Если не считать за аксессуар потрепанный бронежилет.

Кажется, Стив встрял по-крупному.

\---------

В полной тишине Дэнни, Джо и держащийся за их плечи Стив, ковыляли по джунглям, стараясь убраться подальше от горящего склада. Винтовка Дэнни, дулом грозящая небу, висела, перекинутая через спину.

По пути Стив видел несколько тел — все полегли от одной пули, мгновенная смерть. Стив знал, что Джо тоже внимательно изучает встреченные трупы и оценивающе поглядывает на его напарника.

Они долго брели сквозь густые джунгли — непролазные для любого транспортного средства. За весь путь Стив понял две вещи: колено придется оперировать, и Дэнни обладает навыками и умениями, необходимыми для проникновения в тыл противника (учитывая сложную географию окружающей местности) и скрытного устранения врагов.

Стив поскользнулся, усталость все сильнее сжимала его в своих объятиях. Несмотря на ярость, излучаемую Дэнни, он чувствовал, как тот крепче сжимает хватку, не давая Стиву упасть в грязь. Он спиной чувствовал тепло страхующей руки напарника. Стив знал — Дэнни тащит около семидесяти процентов его веса, но ничем не мог помочь.

Когда, наконец, Стив почувствовал, что больше не может и шагу ступить, из-за зарослей показался угластый силуэт джипа.

\-----

Стив медленно моргнул, изучая вяло крутящийся на облезлом потолке вентилятор.

Все болело. Но, кажется, все части его тела пока были на месте и даже функционировали. Он ясно слышал щебетание какой-то птички за окном. Лопасти вентилятора не расплывались перед глазами.

Хотя нет, с функционированием Стив погорячился. Стоило попытаться сесть — он лежал на узком, скрипучем топчане — как колено резко запротестовало.

Теплая рука обхватила его за плечо, знакомое ощущение мгновенно просочилось сквозь тонкий хлопок чистой майки (Стив не имел ни малейшего понятия, кто и когда его переодевал), успокаивая и снимая беспокойство.

— Эй, ты куда собрался?

Стив наслаждался голосом напарника — пусть тот и казался разгневанным. Когда Дэнни появился в его поле зрения, Стив с жадностью всмотрелся в него. Решительный подбородок, ярко-голубые глаза, вылезшая светлая щетина — все ясное и четкое.

— Ты крепко повредил колено, придурок, поэтому, будь добр, сиди спокойно, а?

Стив неохотно кивнул, и, поморщившись от боли, более-менее удобно устроился.

Дэнни, осторожно закинув ногу на ногу, уселся обратно на стул у кровати, который Стив умудрился прежде не заметить.

Рядом с ним стояла, прислоненная к стене у двери (закрытой на три замка и цепочку), винтовка Дэнни. И правда, Blaser R93 с присоединенным навороченным оптическим цифровым прицелом.

Стив мысленно присвистнул. Дэнни, заметивший, куда он смотрит, посуровел.

— Ни слова не говори.

Он чуть не рассмеялся — Дэнни Уильямс и не хочет поговорить? — но напарник явно скрывал что-то, о чем Стив даже не подозревал.

— Какого хрена? — с трудом выдавил он, шелестя пересохшими губами.

Дэнни угрожающе сверкнул глазами, но встал, схватил бутылку воды, яростно скрутил крышку и сунул ее под нос Стива.

— Тебя, что, жизнь ничему не учит?

Стив глотнул прекрасно-прохладной воды. Что на такое можно ответить? Он не особо доверял своему умению вести переговоры, особенно, когда Дэнни бросил все еще открытую бутылку воды на кровать.

— Я же говорил тебе, — прорычал Дэнни, со злостью меря шагами комнату. — Говорил, три года назад! Я твой напарник, я прикрываю тебя. И вот это все? — он взмахнул руками, видимо подразумевая все сразу, комнату, сложившуюся ситуацию, даже страну, в которой они очутились. — Это наша проблема. Твои проблемы — это мои проблемы. И что же ты вытворил? Не взял меня, отправляясь черт знает куда. Снова. Даже не предупредил. Просто нацепил камуфляж и свалил из дома под мраком ночи.

Стив покачал головой.

— Тут другое дело, — прохрипел он. — Тогда я не знал иного. Теперь... знаю. И как можно было даже предлагать тебе присоединиться?

Дэнни громко скрипнул зубами.

— Ты, блядь, вообще понимаешь, что не единственный супергерой среди солдат или моряков? Да мне похуй! — рука со свистом прошила воздух. — По земле бродят еще люди с… как ты там это называешь? Особыми умениями? И что бы тебе там не казалось, я взрослый человек и могу сам решать, какие риски предпринимать. А ты не смей решать за меня!

Стив хотел уже разразиться ответной тирадой, что он ни за что не попросит Дэнни подвергать себя опасности. Одно дело угрозы жизни, поджидающие члена федерального правоохранительного отряда, другое — отправиться в джунгли Папуа Новой Гвинеи мстить за семью Стива.

Но в дверь раздался особый стук, Дэнни пробурчал:

— Это Джо, — и вышел вон.

\-----

Когда Стив очнулся в следующий раз, у кровати сидел Джо.

— Хде Дэнни? — пробормотал он.

Джо потер подбородок.

— Уехал, сынок.

Как же хорошо, что к Стиву не прицепили никаких мониторов наблюдения! Ему совсем не хотелось продемонстрировать всему миру, как от этих слов у него скакнул пульс.

Но Джо и так уловил его испуг.

— Успокойся. Он договорился, что нас заберут на Оаху, и проинструктировал, — судя по недоверию, проскальзывающему в голосе, Джо никогда и в голову не приходило, что Дэнни будет раздавать ему приказы. — Довести до твоего сведения, что встретит нас там. Хотя на самом деле, он выразился куда более... красочно.

Стив кивнул, но Джо явно не закончил.

— Ты знал? — его взгляд скользнул по снайперской винтовке, все так же невинно стоящей в углу.

Стив покачал головой.

— Нет. Да я и сейчас не совсем понимаю, что узнал. В смысле, не знаю, что конкретно знаю. Именно, — он нахмурился. Боль в колене сбивала с мысли, и он попытался понятнее сформулировать, что хотел сказать. — Нет. Я не знал, что Дэнни может… Да, он всегда прекрасно стрелял и тренировался с разными пистолетами и винтовками, но это… — он замолчал, неуверенный в своих выводах.

Джо понимающе кивнул.

— Может, спецназ? Или федеральная служба по освобождению заложников?

— Может. Но почему этого не было в его личном деле? Зачем такое скрывать?

— Какое-нибудь спецподразделение?

— Угу, наверное, — прошептал Стив.

\------

Когда Стив и Дэнни в следующий раз встретились на кухне у Стива, прошло восемь недель после Папуа Новой Гвинеи. Ранее они придумали правдоподобную историю для Чина и Коно — и если исчезновение Стива объяснялось довольно легко, то Дэнни — гораздо сложнее. К счастью, в этот раз их довольно любопытные коллеги проявили не свойственное им уважение к личной жизни и не стали задавать лишних вопросов.

Каждый день был мукой. Когда они с Джо вернулись на Оаху, и Стив уже лежал в предоперационном блоке, от Дэнни пришло немногословное смс: «Надо кое-что уладить, до встречи». После чего номер, с которого пришло сообщение, немедленно отключили. Но Стив все равно, надеясь прорваться сквозь цифровое молчание, раз пять пытался дозвониться.

И вот, наконец, настал день, когда его выпустили из больницы, и Стив, хромая, проковылял в родной дом, чтобы встретить на собственной кухне Дэнни.

Стив облизал губы, внимательно оглядел напарника и спросил:

— Все в порядке?

Все-таки он не идиот. Нелегальное проникновение в страну, секретная база для операции (пусть даже такая обветшалая), транспорт и оружие — все это стоит денег и одолжений в определенных местах.

Черт, теперь Дэнни из-за него должен людям. Но Стиву хватило инстинкта самосохранения, чтобы не озвучивать свои мысли вслух — вряд ли бы даже раненное колено спасло от гнева напарника.

В широкой улыбке Дэнни привязанность и умиление мешались с досадой и раздражением.

— Ага. Ну, по больше части. Надо будет еще кой-чего сделать. Пока не знаю когда именно, — в его голосе проскользнули извиняющиеся нотки. — Скучал по тебе. Все еще злюсь, но как же скучал.

Стив кивнул.

— Да, я тоже. Я… не знал, что ты был… ты можешь… — Стив затих, ведь он и сейчас имел слабое представление о произошедшем. Дэнни явно не простой детектив убойного отдела из Джерси… Но кто он на самом деле? — Скажешь, когда тебя вызовут? Может, если колено пройдет, смогу присоединиться.

Злость определенно победила все теплые чувства, которые Дэнни питал ко Стиву.

— А ты мне о своей миссии рассказал? Или, быть может, вовремя поспросил о помощи?

Мда, и что на такое ответишь?

— Ну прости! — Стив хотел пробормотать это себе под нос, но получилось только выкрикнуть. Он откашлялся и произнес нормальным тоном: — Я виноват. Серьезно, прости.

Дэнни кивнул.

\-----

Спустя многие месяцы они, слишком разгоряченные для сна, лежали среди разворошенных простыней и вяло изучали потолок надо постелью Стива. И вдруг Дэнни решил приоткрыть завесу тайны.

— Короче, — начал он, вытянув мускулистую руку вверх, будто пытаясь дотянуться до звезд. — Можешь считать, что я, закончив колледж, решил податься в военно-воздушные войска.

Стив, прибывающий в блаженной посторгазменной неге, подавился воздухом. Он рывком сел, пытаясь отдышаться. Теплая ладонь Дэнни успокаивающе легла на поясницу. Стив был морально готов к спецназу, элитным полицейским силам, группе освобождения заложников ФБР — да даже ЦРУ! Но не к армии.

Дэнни был слишком… Дэнни для армии. Сарказм, приступы раздражительности, умение устраивать переполох на ровном месте, разбросанные шмотки на полу, любовь к вредной еде. Правила, распорядок и требование стелить постель по линейке — это не Дэнни. Затыкаться по приказу — это не Дэнни. Каким бы высоким чином ты не обладал, в армии всегда найдется тот, кто может велеть тебе захлопнуть пасть.

Вдруг он вообще не знает Дэнни? Вдруг этот секрет касается не только его прошлой работы — может настоящий Дэнни совсем не тот человек, с которым Стив знаком? Это может повлечь большие проблемы, учитывая их нынешние отношения. 

— Расслабься, Рэмбо, — недовольно воскликнул Дэнни. — Это оказалось не для меня. Ну, как сказать. Было классно-ужасно. Я могу найти Нарнию, если дашь карту, или сбить яблоко из винтовки за километр. Но стоило командующему офицеру что-то брякнуть про мою форму или еще что, так хотелось ему врезать. Ты, наверное, удивишься, но в юности я был ужасно заносчивым, — он озорно ухмыльнулся. — Можно забрать военную авиацию из Джерси, но нельзя забрать Джерси из военной авиации.

Стив, наконец, продышался и аккуратно улегся обратно на подушку, не сводя взгляда с сидящего рядом Дэнни.

— Мы даже работали как-то вместе, — продолжил тот, погладив Стива по волосам. — Операция «Черный дрозд», маленький городок в северном Вашингтоне? Главы секты казнили отступников, помнишь?

Стив кивнул, подставляя голову так, чтобы Дэнни почесывал то местечко, за ухом.

— Когда мы впервые встретились в гараже твоего отца, я сразу узнал твой голос. Тогда, в Вашингтоне, ты раздавал приказы, но сам я молчал, так что у меня имелось стратегическое преимущество. Потом моя команда зашла с востока, твоя с запада, и возможности пообщаться нам не выпало.

Воцарилась тишина. Стив, не находя слов, прикрыл глаза. Кровать прогнулась, Дэнни удобно устроился у него под боком.

— В отличие от тебя, я не создан для армейской карьеры. Поэтому, отслужив свой срок, перевелся в полицию Нью-Арка, и вот мы тут.

— Мы тут, — повторил, шепотом Стив.

\------

Стива буквально подкинуло над кроватью, так внезапно наступило пробуждение.

Рядом недовольно забурчал перевернувшийся на спину Дэнни:

— Чего стряслось, здоровяк?

— Операция «Черный дрозд»? — Стив глубоко выдохнул через нос. Так, он прошел курс экстремального выживания без срывов, и не станет сейчас устраивать истерику! — Дэнни, — прошипел он. — Это были не какие-то простые вояки из военной авиации. Те парни были из отряда специального назначения. Как скандальный пацан из Джерси попал в элитную группу военно-воздушных сил? Для такого не один год тренироваться надо. Ты работал вместе с морскими котиками и тебе было на все плевать?

Возмущение Дэнни было сложно передать словами — аж брови уехали к волосам.

— Я никогда не говорил, что мне было плевать. С чего ты взял? Никогда не пренебрегал своим долгом и делал все, что мог. Приказы и командиры — другое дело. Мне нравилась работа, но не институт. Не так, как любишь его ты. Может флот твой дом, но Пять-0 мой.

Стив смотрел, как Дэнни глубоко вдыхает воздух и медленно выдыхает, стараясь успокоиться.

— Пять-0 и мой дом.

Спустя пару минут Дэнни крепко прижал ладонь к его бедру и провел пальцем линию, опасно близкую к важным местам.

— Яблоко за пару километров, помни, Стив, яблоко за пару километров.

\----

— Ну-ка повтори, — произнес Дэнни, опасно улыбаясь.

Прищурившись, Стив поставил впечатляющий засос ему на плече. Ха, поучи меня огрызаться. 

— Прекрати, животное, — возмутился Дэнни. Он потянулся, чтобы шлепнуть Стива по заднице, но вместо этого жамкнул ее.

— Я сказал, — выдохнул он, щекоча кожу Дэнни. — У тебя есть фотографии в форме?

Дэнни ткнул его пальцем в бок.

— Да чтоб ты знал, я скорее сдохну, чем отдам тебе честь, — и по широченной ухмылке Стива, тот сразу понял, как облажался.

— Об этом я и не подумал! Я выше тебя по званию, мой милый капитан.

Дэнни подался бедрами вверх, наслаждаясь стоном, вырвавшимся у Стива.

— Забавно, что-то не припоминаю такого в учебных брошюрах. Когда нам велели уважать командиров, не думаю, что они подразумевали, как ты будешь втрахивать меня в матрас.

\-----

Обещанную услугу с Дэнни запросили спустя год. Стив, Грейс и Дэнни сидели за обеденным столом — Дэнни изучал газету на предмет каких-нибудь неприятностей и поглядывал на Стива, который с трудом сдерживался, чтобы не начать помогать Грейс с домашним заданием. Ей требовалось придумать механизм, при помощи которого можно сбросить куриное яйцо со стола и не разбить его. Дэнни мог поклясться, что вчера вечером чуть не спалил Стива за изучением конструкции парашютов морских котиков.

В общем, день шел своим чередом, пока телефон Дэнни не затрясся, вибрируя. Одного взгляда на дисплей хватило, чтобы понять, кто это. Он помрачнел на секунду, но потом изобразил милую улыбку, чтобы не пугать Грэйс.

— Что-то случилось, Дэнно?

Дэнни дернул ее за косичку.

— Все в порядке.

Переложив на Стива процедуру укладывания Грейс — «Ну же, папаши, я уже не маленькая!» — Дэнни с телефоном отправился на пляж. Устроив Грейс в кровати, Стив прихватил пива и присоединился к напарнику. Под череду четких «Да, нет, да, понял» он сделал глоток из бутылки. 

Телефон пиликнул, возвещая о конце разговора, и Стив протянул пиво Дэнни. Ужас, каким-то образом они умудрились превратиться в одну из тех парочек, что постоянно таскают друг у друга еду. Более того, когда Стив опаздывал утром — Грейс еще требовалось завезти в школу, а Дэнни торчал в Джерси — то, не раздумывая, доел ее хлопья, попутно напоминая, что той надо на учебу и ища свой значок. Ну и ладно, наверняка есть вещи похуже домашнего уюта.

… Как, например, когда твоего партнера тащат черт знает куда для оплаты долга за другого человека.

Дэнни глотнул пива.

— Расслабься. Просто надо кое-что кое-куда доставить. Сам знаешь, как обычно.

Стив с трудом разжал стиснутые кулаки — так крепко, что ногти впились в ладони.

— О, Дэнни, как ты потрясающе объясняешь. Не задумывался о карьере учителя?

Дэнни засмеялся и сунул бутылку обратно Стиву.

— От кого я это слышу? Неужели от милого и невинного, как овечка, ниндзя! котика? Кто из нас, по-твоему, все еще числится в военных рядах?

Стив только отмахнулся.

— Неважно.

Дэнни чуть не фыркнул.

— То, что ты как говоришь, не значит, что это правда. Слушай, — он остановился внимательно изучить нечто длинноногое, снабженное клешнями. Решив, что оно находится слишком близко, Дэнни отступил назад. Стив автоматически последовал за ним. — Слушай, — продолжил Дэнни. — Ты должен остаться.

У Стива наготове была где-то тысяча доводов против этой идеи, но Дэнни заткнул его взглядом.

— У нас разные ситуации, Стив. Ты знаешь, что происходит. Я не сбегаю в ночь, прихватив только верную шапочку-маску. Я вовсе не считаю, что ты не сможешь справиться с миссией.

Полный решимости, Стив покачал головой.

— Не бывать этому. Ни за что. Нет. Твои проблемы это мои проблемы, помнишь?

— Угх, не цитируй меня, бесит.

\-----

Но все обошлось. Передача кое-чего кое-кому кое-где оказалась именно тем, что сказано, к вящему облечению Стива. Хотя он был готов ко всему, от проникновения на базу террористов до обезвреживания ядерной бомбы — Дэнни прикалывался над ним всю дорогу. Да, может «кое-что» оказалась нелегальной схемой доступа в банк, а «кое-кого» Стив точно видел в рассылке «Их разыскивает Интерпол», а «кое-где» располагалось в не самом приличном районе Кабула. Но могло быть и хуже.

Осознав, что он ищет оправдание преступлению, Стив побился головой о стену.

\-----

Когда Дэнни проснулся, Стив стоял над ним. Его черная одежда сливалась с темнотой в комнате, на бедре красовалась кобура, а в правой руке был зажат пистолет.

— Убью тебя. Я… не верю, ты, я… — ярость сковала горло, и Дэнни замолчал.

Стив поднял свободную руку, протестуя.

— Не кипишуй. Никуда я не ушел пока. Вставай, капитан Уильямс, нас ждут великие дела. Пора красть машину видного политика и незаконно добывать улики.

Дэнни лениво и развязно козырнул Стиву.

— При всем моем уважении, лейтенант-коммандер МакГарретт, — сказал он, рывком поднимаясь с кровати и хватая черную майку. — Идите вы на хуй!


End file.
